A conventional curtain is employed to shield sunshine and to adjust lights in a house, and it is rolled upwardly or is unrolled downwardly by pulling a control rope. However, the control rope will wind children's necks if it is used carelessly.
To overcome such a problem, an electric curtain has been developed and contains a track on which an automatic rope roller is mounted to upwardly roll or downwardly unroll the curtain.
In addition, a driving motor is fixed on one end of a top of the electric curtain to drive an upward movement or a downward movement of the electric curtain. Nevertheless, the electric curtain is moved by the driving motor only to cause power consumption.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.